


I Surrender

by RonnieMinor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnieMinor/pseuds/RonnieMinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She realises that she can have more than this if she wants – better than this, even.</p><p>(Initial Derek/Erica, set during S2, developing into Boyd/Erica)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So the Boyd/Erica pairing is one that's really interested me for a while, but also one that I've found it really hard to write for. This is a real spur of the moment piece that just popped into my head. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, it's primarily canon but I've taken some liberties, which should be fairly self-explanatory. And the title is taken from the song of the same name by Digital Daggers.

She likes the way his nails press into her back when they fuck. The points of them dig into her flesh, always just a hairsbreadth away from breaking the skin, and the barest thread of control is all that keeps his claws from extending and burying themselves in her. She likes the _way_ they fuck too – because it _is_ fucking; too emotionless to be ‘making love’ and too rough just to be ‘sex’ – desperate and hungry and wild like the animals that sit just beneath their skin. She even likes the way he looks like he hates it, hates himself, hates _her_ , because it means that she really does have the power she was promised back when all this began. 

She likes fucking Derek. It’s that simple. 

What she doesn’t like is the way he seems to think they should make this into something more than it is; she’s not about to get into a relationship just to make Derek feel better about sleeping with a minor, or to quieten whatever messed up echoes of Kate Argent are lingering inside his head. She also doesn’t like the way he can’t separate them fucking and them working together as part of a pack, because she doesn’t need special treatment and she doesn't need any man to help her get what she wants. But most of all… most of all, she _hates_ the way he doesn’t have the first clue about her; how he doesn’t understand her in the slightest. It’s like she’s a book and he can’t even read. 

After a while, the sex isn’t enough. The wolf howls inside her chest and she gets bored of having to push and shove and _force_ to get what she wants. She gets tired of the baggage and the aftermath. She realises that she can have more than this if she wants – _better_ than this, even. 

The thing with Boyd isn’t intentional. Honestly, if she’d picked anyone to end up with, she’d have guessed that it’d be Isaac – because their chemistry is _insane_ – or maybe even Stiles, who she still finds hot these days, despite the fact that he’s clearly due for some sexual experimentation of the man-loving kind. Boyd – quiet, calm, always on the outskirts – is probably the last person she’d have thought of. And it really isn’t intentional. It’s just that somewhere along the way, they kind of… fall into each other. Or something. 

One way or another, it all winds up with her taking his hand and telling Derek that they’re done, they’re going, they’re _gone_ , and pulling Boyd out of the door before he can object. It continues with them running for their lives, with Boyd taking arrow after arrow for her even after she begs _him_ to leave and _Allison_ to find some shred of decency in her heart. And then, just when she thinks they’re done for, hanging from their hands in the Argent’s basement, electricity running through their skin and Stiles getting beaten bloody right in front of them, things take another turn for the unexpected in the form of Chris Argent. 

They go back to Derek with their heads hanging, metaphorical tails between their legs. She cries a little when he forgives them, clinging to her Alpha like she’s still six years old and having nightmares that make her wake up screaming. He holds her, just for a little while, but it’s not long before it’s Boyd’s arms that she’s held in, safe and strong and keeping her close like he’s never going to let her go. 

They have sex that night, not for the first time. It’s not even the first time it’s felt less like _sex_ and more like _making love_ – an expression which she can’t use without pulling a face and thinking of her parents. But it’s the first time that she’s been sure of this; sure of Boyd’s strong hands and the way his eyes follow her wherever she goes. Sure of the unexpected warmth of his smile. Sure of the way it never feels like he’s losing control, or how his nails never dig into her skin but his fingers press hard enough to leave bruises. 

‘I think I love you’, she whispers into the darkness when they’re done. He says nothing, but she knows his answer anyway. She feels it in the curve of his smile where his lips press against the nape of her neck and the way he pulls her even closer, his arm a comforting weight on her waist. 

They sleep soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed/appreciated.


End file.
